


Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Nonbinary Character, Romance, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 09:41:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1144461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was the world and he found himself completely enveloped in all of his beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> i was having a v emotional night over eremin and i decided to write some overly romantic happy fluff  
> i headcanon armin as a nonbinary trans boy and eren as dmab agender whos ok with any pronouns so \m/  
> a little bit of sex stuff is in there but hardly just a lot of Gay Fluff  
> im bad w titles btw f*Ck

Eren didn't know when or how he fell so hard, but he knew that it was the blond boy curled up against him was the one who broke the fall and he was glad. He was glad because when he buried his face in the soft blond hair and pressed even closer to his best friend's body, the smaller boy sighed pleasantly, breathing softly against Eren's skin and it felt so lovely. He was glad because when his best friend's eyes fluttered open and looked directly into his own, Eren's heart welled up with so much emotion and love that he felt as if he could drown – but he didn't think he'd mind that at all. Eren felt his affections in every kiss and touch and he couldn't keep himself from whispering his name over and over into his mouth, as if that could convey how in love he was.

Armin.

The name sounded so perfect on his lips, just the boy himself felt so perfect in his arms. His best friend, his boyfriend, his lover, and his soulmate. That was all Armin and Eren couldn't believe that he was capable of so much emotion for just one person. It was overwhelming and dizzying, but Eren continued kissing his boyfriend, slow and tender because he just knew they'd always be together and there was no need to rush. And he knew it was true by the sweet, loving way Armin whispered Eren's name and by the way Armin smiled so genuinely against his lips.

Armin didn't just mean the world to Eren. He was the world. He was every beautiful flower and tree that passersby stopped to admire and he was the blue ocean that crashed against the sand and he was the sky at night scattered with stars and he was the wind that made windchimes sing and he was everything the earth offered and more.

He was the world and Eren found himself completely enveloped in all of his beauty.

“Marry me.”

The words didn't feel heavy or awkward or misplaced. They came out so easily and they felt so right and special, even if the two were just laying in bed after sleeping in on a Sunday. There weren't any uncomfortable shifts from Armin or surprised gasps or stuttering responses. Instead Armin placed a soft kiss on Eren's lips and smiled once again, his answer being apparent with just that gesture.

“Of course,” Armin said anyways, knowing that Eren would like to hear him say it, no matter how obvious Armin's feelings were.

And Eren peppered Armin's face with kisses and held his hand tightly, feeling completely ecstatic. Nothing could compare to that moment.

Not their first kiss where they had awkwardly smashed their mouths together in Armin's bedroom after having a conversation about their feelings that led to Eren crying when he realized he cared about Armin a whole lot. And Armin being able to read him so easily, kissed him to let him know it was okay. They kissed and kissed, clacking teeth and bumping noses, and they held each other the entire night, talking about the future and all of its possibilities.

Not their first time where Armin and Eren fell into bed together after a long day and couldn't keep their hands off each other. And Eren kissed and licked every single inch of Armin's body until he was shaking. He kissed his lips, his breasts, his stomach, his thighs, and in between his legs, listening to Armin's heavy breathing and unabashed moans. By the end of the night, they were tangled up in each other, shamelessly touching and feeling and getting every sound they could out of each other until they fell asleep in each other's embrace.

No. It was that moment where they had promised to devote themselves to each other. It didn't matter if they actually got married or not, it didn't matter if they ever did to be honest because they really had no plans to. All that mattered was that they would.

And that was enough.


End file.
